Harry Potter and the HideandSeek
by DrunkYouthProdigiesAssociation
Summary: Harry runsaway from the Dusleys and now lives with other runaways. Will Harry go back to Hogwarts or will he stay with his family. Rated safely for drugs, clubs, alcohol, and swearing of course. R&R! ENJOY!
1. That's One Way!

Chapter 1: That's One Way

Chapter 1: That's One Way!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't. Please don't sue me for something that I wish but don't own. Thank you! :)

Harry Potter lived at Number Four Privet Drive. All the houses looked the same and all the cars looked the same: dull and boring. As were the eyes of Harry Potter. His once emerald green eyes that shone with mirth were now dulled and empty. Whenever he smiled it never reached his eyes. It was as if he were trying to prove to everyone that he was okay, but both he and they knew that he was not okay. It was the summer after fifth year and Harry was mourning the loss of the only person he had actually had as a father figure in his life, Padfoot. Sirius was always important to Harry. When anything was wrong he would go talk to Sirius. Sirius was like a Diary of sorts, you tell him all your secrets and he can only let others know if you give him permission. That night the Dursleys had given him a hard time.

_AAAA-FLASHBACK-AAAA_

_Vernon Dursley was seated on the couch watching the evening news._

"_Boy," his uncle shouted angrily._

"_Yes," answered Harry wearily, his uncle was using him as his personal slave._

"_Make me a cup of tea boy," his uncle hissed unpleasantly._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon," and Harry went to make the tea. He place some soap in it and stirred then gave it to his Uncle. _

_His uncle sputtered up the tea. Harry knew he was in trouble. He grabbed a plastic bag with a white powdered substance and grabbed his trunk and owl and ran out of the house with his stuff with his uncle ranting and raving behind him._

_AAAA-FLASHBACK-AAAA_

Right now he was sitting on a street corner with all his stuff when a girl came out of the shadows and patted him on the shoulder.

"You a runaway," she whispered in a horse voice.

"Yah," Harry answered back.

"Follow me," she said and then walked back into the alley. Harry, being the curious and now homeless person that he was, followed. She led him into a sidebar room thing at the back of the alley.

"Welcome to the Hide-And-Seek," she said.

"The what," Harry said swallowing a laugh at the people who were offering him a place to stay when he didn't have one.

"Oh Thunder was on crack that day when she gave it that name, and it just stuck," said the girl. Then she started to point to people.

"This is Thunder," she pointed to a girl about sixteen that had navy blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

"This is Antler," she said pointing to a boy about seventeen with brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Loner," she said pointing to a boy about fifteen with red hair and blue eyes. He looked up at the sound of his name but looked back down to what he was doing when he saw it was nothing important.

"This is Jaybird," she said pointing to a girl with black hair, and forest green eyes.

"And finally, I am M.A.D," she said, she had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You will be Bolt," she said.

"Why Bolt," Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"That thing on your forehead dude," M.A.D said lifting his fringe. He flinched and her hand quickly moved away.

"Abuse huh," M.A.D said, he nodded forcefully.

"Anyway, take the flat in the corner and we'll talk in the morning," she said. Harry went over and put his stuff down and lay down on the pile of what seemed like old cloth. He lay like that until everyone was asleep.

'Why are they being nice to me? How am I going to survive? What if Voldemort finds me? What if I die? Who is going to save the Wizarding World?' and he finally sensed that he would not fall asleep. He went over to his trunk and pulled out his muggle walkman that was also charmed to work at Hogwarts and it started to play 'Stand My Ground By Within Temptation.'

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

No it doesn't. I should be saving the world now but nooo, not because of DUMBledore.

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

Sirius and the Department of Mysteries, Cedric and the rising of Voldemort, his parent's death.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it's set its eyes on you_

_But I won't run have to stare it in the eyes_

If I had to do that with the Basilisk I would be dead by now.

_Stand my ground I won't give in_

_No more denying I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

Sadly if I die I will leave Voldemort to conquer the world. No one else can stop him.

_Its all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

It's always been in mine though.

_I can feel_

_That its time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

I know I can when the time is right. Or can I?

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run there's no turning back from here_

I never really had the chance to turn back, but I don't really love my life anyway so…

_Stand my ground I won't give in_

_No more denying I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

No matter how much I want to.

_If I don't make it someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

Sadly that is still not true

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

Damn strait I'm trying and of course I'll stand my ground, for myself and the rest of the world.

_Stand my ground I won't give in_

_I won't give up_

_No more denying I have to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside _

_If I don't make it someone else will _

No matter how much I want that to be true

_Stand my ground I won't give in_

_No more denying I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

And with that Harry fell asleep.

A/N: Hermione: I hope you guys liked it. Will update tomorrow. R&R BYE!


	2. Finding His Calling

Chapter 2: Finding His Calling

Chapter 2: Finding His Calling

A/N: This is what you have all been waiting for! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me.

Harry woke up to people staring at him. He felt uncomfortable under their gaze until M.A.D said, "Go back to your unhappy lives people," and they all turned away. These are the positions for everyone," started M.A.D.

"Thunder works at a bar," said M.A.D.

"Antler works for clients with their 'needs'," said M.A.D.

"So does Loner," continued M.A.D.

"Jaybird has 'connections' she gets us money and our 'supply'," said M.A.D.

"Finally, I keep this place in order," finished M.A.D.

"What can you contribute," she asked.

"I have 'connections' too anything you need, they give," said Bolt.

"Good," said M.A.D. "We need some more of the regular," said M.A.D.

"Go talk to Jaybird and find out what we need," and then M.A.D walked away.

HARRY POV

I then went to Jaybird and he explained what they need. I would get a two week 'supply' from my people. Then after that was up he would get a two week 'supply' from his people.

"We get the liquor from Thunder, we go to the club that she works at every night," Jaybird said.

"Got it," I hear myself say. Then I go to Hedwig and write to Draco.

A/N: Ha, bet you guys didn't think Draco would be his 'people'!

Dear Pain,

Hey could you send me a two week 'supply' of the norm for six people. I know it's a stretch but I ran away from those bitches and I met up with other run away just like me! Kay dude, thanks.

Peace,

Rage

And I sent it off with Hedwig, she was ecstatic to have a job and left pretty quickly. She knew where to go since that is the only person I owl nowadays.

NORMAL POV

By that time it was night and we were headed for Thunder's job. She went behind the bar and started to serve drinks while the others went to go dance. Loner and Antler went to their jobs. Jaybird went to go dance and M.A.D was talking with someone at the bar. Harry went and got a shot of something and drank it in one gulp and it wasn't a tiny shot either. He drank until he was drunk and then went to go dance. Finally, a few hazy hours later they went back to the Hide-And-Seek.

'Man what kind of crack was Thunder on when Thunder named this place and where I can get some,' thought Harry, who was being supported by Loner, and then he started giggling. Soon everyone was giggling.

Then they got back to the Hide-And-Seek. They threw Bolt on his bedding and then they all went back to their own parts of the Hide-And-Seek. When Bolt was sure everyone was asleep, he got out his songbook and a quill with an ink-well. He started to write this song:

_The Crimson Flow_

_By: Bolt of Lightning_

_The crimson flow_

_It can't be stopped_

_I know it is addictive_

_But that's why it's so fascinating_

_I live in the Hide-And-Seek_

_And I know that sounds weird_

_But I am a runaway_

_And that's what I say_

_It's an amazing thing_

_The crimson flow_

_It just doesn't let go _

_Of your heart, of your soul_

_It makes you feel alive_

_And everything is right again_

_It shouldn't be_

_But it is_

_In a time of war_

_Everything is upside down_

_Inside out_

_And definitely all about_

_It is an amazing sight_

_The crimson flow_

_Because it never lets go _

_Of your heart and of your soul_

And with that Bolt fell asleep.

A week later, which is September 1st

Bolt woke up and had a ring of fire around him. M.A.D screamed and so did everyone else except for Jaybird.

"Sweet man," Jaybird said coolly.

"Huh," Bolt said and stepped backward. Jaybird conjured a vine that wrapped around his hand and then disappeared.

"Sweet man," Jaybird said again and then went to write something in his journal. Then M.A.D said, "His name is now 'Flame' that okay with you?"

"Sure, anything but Bolt," answered Flame. Then suddenly his songbook lit up. Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin stepped up to the Hide-And-Seek and came in.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing here," questioned Dumbledore furiously.

"I ran away," Flame replied. "And I don't go by Harry, its Mr. Potter to you," said Harry disgusted with Dumbledore.

"Fine Mr. Potter but you need to get back to…" started Dumbledore.

"I don't have to do anything. You are not my guardian or parent an it is not during the school year so you can't do anything," stated Flame in that 'Hermione-know-it-all' voice. Dumbledore knew that that was correct. He then whipped out his wand and tried to stun him. Flame raised a fire shield around Thunder, Jaybird, Antler, Loner, M.A.D, and himself. Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore were shocked.

"Go," Flame thundered, his powers flinging them out of the room. His songbook lit up again. For some reason everyone grabbed it at the same time and they were whisked away and Flame knew they had been tricked.

Dumbledore realized that his plan had worked when Harry and his runaway friends had been sent. Dumbledore gave them a portkey back and kept Harry. He put him in the Hospital Wing. He told Poppy Pomfrey that Harry was mentally, magically, and emotionally unstable. She bound him to the bed and Dumbledore knew that his plan was working. In the blink of an eye Harry's body disappeared in a flash of flame and the bed was only a pile of ash. Dumbledore now knew that he had his work cut out for him.


	3. Calling In BackUps!

Chapter 3: Calling In Back-Ups

Chapter 3: Calling In Back-Ups

A/N: Hermione: Enjoy! It might not be as good because Tracy is gone!

Lily: Thank goodness!

Hermione: Lily doesn't like Tracy

Lily: Wow yah think

Hermione: Lily is also sarcastic

Lily: Again Wow yah think

Hermione Lily: And on with the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I know I don't own it. Get it? Got it? Good!

Albus Dumbledore was mad. Actually, if you told him that, he would laugh at you and say that that was understatement of the year. His plans to get Harry Potter back to Hogwarts were failing. Harry was grieving after the loss of his Godfather and was in a fragile state. Trust me, the Dursleys weren't helping to make that better. They were actually just making that worse. Anyway, Albus had made a portkey and trapped him and his friends, set his friends free and then captured him. Poppy would believe anything that he said. She had strapped him to the bed and a normal person wouldn't have been able to get out. Harry, on the other hand, was not a normal person. He was a fire elemental. He was able to control the element of fire. Now of course that would help in a fight with Voldemort but it wouldn't help if you trying to capture him. As of right now, Harry was back with his friends, putting up defenses for the Hide-And-Seek.

"Now, you state your codename and the password. The password can be TALJMF," said Harry.

"What the fuck kinda crack are you smokin Flame and where can I get some," said M.A.D. Everyone scratch Flame started to laugh.

"It is the beginning letter of our call names," said Flame. And everybody thought about it again and realized that Flame was right. Now, it was early in the morning and the people in the Hide-And-Seek were hungry.

"Antler, you gonna go do the morning steal," asked M.A.D.

"Whever," answered Antler and got up and went outside. About 10-20 minutes later he came back with a wallet and a bag of small groceries. The stuff was 25 cent packages of stuff. Flame looked around and all he thought was 'No wonder everyone is so skinny' and he then began to eat with gusto, as did everyone else. That was the day that Flame learned how they lived. And for two weeks everyone took turns doing the morning steal. Flame was by far the best of the group, with Antler coming in a close second. The Hide-And-Seek was going good and when they went clubbing at least one person remembered the password and to say all of their call names. One time Flame had to do it and he forgot to say Antler. Antler bounced off of the wards like a ball on the floor. Then Flame said Antler's name and Antler was let in. Then in another country Albus Dumbledore's plan had finally broke into the light and was going to be performed tonight. Tonks had followed them and found out their password and how to get in. She explained it to Dumbledore and they were breaking in tonight.

33333333333333333333Plan Time33333333333333333333333

Tonks was outside and Flame was inside. She along with Lupin and Shacklebolt had come with her on this mission as she was very clumsy and would probably mess it up one way or another. She was (cough cough) talented in that respect. She was going to be M.A.D and Lupin wasn't going in, neither was Shacklebolt. They were going to help her take him back.

"TALJMF. M.A.D," said Tonks and the wards opened up for her.

"Hey M.A.D," said Flame happily. "Where are the others?"

"We need you outside Flame, Loner was helping er Antler and Antler fell and busted his knee," said Tonks, who had used her metamorphagus powers to look like M.A.D. Flame's head shot up.

"Show me where," and he proceeded to follow 'M.A.D'. Then Lupin and Shacklebolt grabbed him from behind and stunned him. They then used a portkey to get back to Headquarters, where they had a room where he could not get out of. Inside were Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

"Bring him in," Dumbledore said in a tone that signaled as if he were in a police investigation room. They brought Harry in and held him in place in a chair.

"Ennervate," said Dumbledore, and Flame's eyes snapped open. Harry looked around and panicked. He hadn't wanted to go clubbing that night. He just wanted a little but of peace. But no, his want of peace had got him where he was now.

"M.A.D, Antler, Loner, Thunder, Jaybird, somebody," Harry shouted, now panicking. He started to put up a struggle against Lupin and Shacklebolt. He tried to burn them of but his powers weren't working.

"Where am I," Harry said. His eyes had anger rising like waves in them.

"Harry you are at Headquarters. You are going back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore sternly.

"No I don't have to. My guardians signed emancipation papers. I am legally my own and I don't have to listen to you," said Harry, doing a smirk that would give Snape a run for his money. Not that Snape would ever admit that fact.

"Where are the papers," asked Dumbledore.

"Back pocket," answered Harry. Lupin took them out and handed them to Dumbledore, who ripped them into a million tiny pieces.

"Now you have to listen to me," said Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"That was only a copy," said Harry, now smirking a smirk that would give Draco a run for his money. Not that Draco would admit it. Dumbledore sighed in frustration. What was he supposed to do? He knew Harry was right, but he would loose his Queen in his chessboard if Harry left.

"Harry please," started Dumbledore.

"No Albus," said Harry.

"It's Professor Dumbledore Harry," stated Dumbledore.

"Then its Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry smirking a smirk that would Rival Lucius Malfoy's, not that Malfoy would ever admit that fact. Dumbledore was at a loss. He, Ron and Hermione left the room.

"I don't know who that person is," said Hermione.

"All I know was that it definitely was not Harry," said Ron.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. You may floo back to my office and go back to your dormitories," said Dumbledore dismissively. Then Dumbledore went to the kitchen and called all of the Order members. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: Now a lot of people have been asking me a few questions. Here they are:

1. Why is Dumbledore mean?

Because it is my story. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it.

2. Why did Harry run away?

Harry ran away because he was sick of the abuse and wanted to get away from it.

3. Why do they have such weird names?

It is my story and they are run away teens who drink and do drugs and didn't have the best home lives. Wouldn't you have a weird name if you were in their position? Yes, I thought so.

If you have any questions put them in a review or e-mail me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Pissed Off

A/N: Hello everybody! As you've probably heard, I'm sort of giving up my stories for adoption, more like looking for a co-author. If you're interested, go check out my profile for my contact info. Thanks! Anyway, I worked hard on this so please enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.

Flame felt like screaming. Like crying, even. But he didn't want to show a weak point. Dumbledore would probably use that to his advantage, probably blackmail or something like that.

Even though he had only been in the Hide-And-Seek for a while, he felt as if Loner, Antler, Thunder, Jaybird, and M.A.D were his family. Plus, the Order would probably target his family.

'They are all evil!' Flame thought bitterly as he sat himself in the middle of the room that he was being kept in.

"What did I ever do?" Flame said aloud, louder than he thought.

Granger and Weasley came in to see what was going on. What they saw was something that shocked them. Flame was banging on the walls, using kicks and spins and punches that would probably hurt him in the morning. Not like Flame cared, he just needed to get back to his family!

"HARRY! What are you doing?!" Hermione looked thoroughly shocked that Harry was acting this way, but she never knew the real him apparently.

"Trying to get out of here Granger." Flame snapped coldly. "What are YOU doing?"

"I am watching you trying to DESTROY a wall and hurt yourself!" Ron was looking a little green, probably because Flame had just done a double spin kick at the wall.

"I don't understand why these hooligans are so important to you, Harry. You should go back to being you and come back to live with Hermione and I and my family!" Flame literally saw red.

"GET THE FREAK OUT OF HERE! DON'T MAKE ME HARM YOU!" Flame's magic spun around him as he had a major melt down.

"Please Harry!" Hermione pleaded, but nothing was going to go for Flame.

Ron dragged Hermione out, just for her safety.

Flame sat down and pulled on his hair, trying to figure a way to get out.

"Watch, I'll get out of this mess, I know I will."

A/N: Just a filler chapter, sorryz. 

Hope it was good though, so please review!


End file.
